Remembrance
by Doctah Sawbones
Summary: Who said that an experiment has to go wrong? What if it goes horribly right? Follow the slightly insane journy of this magic user through the time skips of The Golden Quiche.


**Welcome to my new installment of Undertale Fanfiction! With the allowance of the physics of the Golden Quiche from the amazing author, Sophtopus, this story has come to bear! Enjoy! This may or may not be the second rendition of the chapter due to some conflicts with The Golden Quiche.**

Entering the room, you take note of a few things.

The dusty computer, one of the rarest things to find in the underground, a chip marring the otherwise complete screen.

The table covered in paper and notebooks, all splayed open for the world to see.

The desk with an old lamp, which was useless because of the lights in the room.

The blood marking the wall behind the desk.

The unknown machinery lying atop the other table.

The body of the human that was just killed, sitting on the floor.

The goopy, smiling abomination who sees these things, was none other than our favourite, and sometimes, least favourite, Doctor Gaster.

But no… He doesn't belong here, he should be in his universe. Not invading this one.

Not killing a magi majoring in green, and minoring in blue and yellow.

Not experimenting on innocent people.

"I guess that works."

His mission? To make a lich that will retain his or her previous colours, all three of them.

After all, who wants a story where the experiment that goes horribly wrong? Why not an experiment that goes horribly right? It can't be that hard, can it?

The end result is surprising.

The bottom chunk of the magi-mechanical generator known as the CORE falls into the magma, leaving a massive hole with smoke falling from it.

The eye of green, blue and yellow awakens.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Loading...

Viewpoint - Main Character

Time Shift - Forward

Load Successful!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The awakening of a seer's eye is quite simple, as a young child, their eye will awaken. Their magic becomes unstable and the power renders them nearly, if not completely blind. The colors they receive are then revealed to them and their family, as flames of those colors will flicker from the eye socket the eye resides in.

The way colors are determined are as follows.

If two skeletons of one different pure color breed, the child has a quarter chance to be one, both, or none.

If a blank skeleton and a pure colored one breed, there's a half chance for the child to be color, or blank.

If two skeletons with all six aspects split between them breed, the child will have a set chance at gaining any three.

The socket that the eye will appear in depends on the parents, or foreparents. Although, some aspects can enter recession, only appearing in later generations. Basically, if a child of a green, yellow, and blue skeleton, and a blue, yellow, purple skeleton gains blue, yellow and purple, the green will enter recession, and may appear in a grandchild.

It's all a complicated process.

And I don't know how I fit into any of this.

My best guess is that my parents were a seer, and a human. Probably a magi, to make it all possible, although the bone could have come from the human.

That would explain my intense magical power before I became a lich. That is also a seer? I have no clue. I have the magical capabilities of a magi human, and a lichborne seer.

And that's the other thing, my existence defies all logic. If a human is killed, and their skeleton is used to make a lich, all of their previous memories should be gone, and secondary magic should be gone as well.

Should. I still have my original three aspects. Kindness, Justice and Integrity.

All these theories would also explain my lifespan, which was for some reason, ridiculous. My professionally checked death age was over a thousand. Not sure what it is now, but I don't seem to be aging at all.

Skeletons don't get wrinkles I suppose.

Now, where am I in this timeline? Huh. That's a good question. Several years ago, a large chunk of the CORE fell into the iron-rich magma.

The royal scientist vanished that day as well.

From asking around, it seems that nobody knows who he is, and every time I try to think of him, my eye activates. Appraise, Restore, Reinforce.

My eye works in an interesting way.

I try and collect information about my target, I repair it, and then I sort the info by relevance.

Also, by some miraculous luck, I can reassemble important memories from past timelines. Talk about relevance, huh? It doesn't even matter who the memories come from, as long as they existed at one point.

This is where I bring up the sore point. The multiverse theory. The bane of all quantum physicists.

Yeah. It's true. My eye can get information from anywhere, it doesn't matter where it's stored, what it's locked behind.

I've seen all of the Alternate Universes, the Original, the time hoppers, the reason I exist. In a very screwed up timeline, properly labelled 'Undersaw,' a guy named "Harley Smith" is dropped into Undertale, almost dead. An unfortunate encounter with Gaster later, and we have the original version of me. SKE-1F.

What's the sore part, you ask? It's a rather short story. That Gaster got thrown into the CORE, and scattered across everything. Only to reform in my universe, kill me, revive me, and get permanently dunked in magma.

Long story short, he got to two of me, and other versions of him got more.

Anyway, we've got a bit to go through, such as what happened.

I was sitting at my desk, hidden deep within the CORE. Me and this world's Gaster had struck up a deal a long while back, something to do with making a refinery, and him forgettig about me altogether. He used this refinery to build the major components of the CORE, and down towards the bottom near said refinery, my laboratory.

Anyways, I was sitting at my desk, when a dark, black blob seeped under my feet and climbed up my leg. I tried to use my blue magic combined with my yellow magic to pry it off, but it kept climbing to my chest unhindered.

That's where it goes downhill. The goo tries to force it's way into my chest, but there's y'know, flesh and stuff in the way, so it eats at it like acid. At this point, it's forced me into a state of near paralysis. I can't move my arms or legs, and I can't breath. The fact that I have reinforcement spells all over the inside of my chest to keep myself breathing, made it quite painful when they got shredded through like paper.

Heh, now I'm gonna go on a boasting spree, while I talk about my death.

Not only did I have reinforcements in my windpipe, I imbued them with some green magic to keep my throat intact, during bad situations. Or any situation really.

Basically, if someone tried to cut my head off, the blade would either deflect off of my throat, or the weapon would go right through, and my neck would reconnect.

So you can imagine what happened when this acidic sludge tried to eat through my respiratory system. A painful magic-draining cycle. Melt, consume, restore, repeat. At least until it realized that my heart is my weak point.

Then I died.

Loss of blood flow is one hella painful way to die. It feels like there's mounting pressure pushing at you from all angles, and then complete darkness, like if you lose circulation to a limb.

The story from there is from that monster of a Gaster's perspective. He takes my dead body, contains the soul, and strips me of everything except bone. After some 'accidents' that damaged my skull, or mainly, the right eye socket and my jaw, he added some magic to bring me back.

What he never accounted for, was the fact that a seer has to activate their eye at some point. Especially if it gets powerful.

What had happened, was I started seeing memories of things that had happened to other versions of me, and I went into a rampage, destroying the bottom chunk of the CORE, which included the refinery, and my laboratory.

Now, you might be thinking; "But didn't an accident caused by Sans break the bottom chunk of the CORE? Yeah, it destabilised it, and my situation was happening at the same time. He caused the damaging earthquakes, and that caused me to smash my laboratory into the CORE. And he did all of the hard work of destroying almost everything else.

Luckily for me, some of the stuff in my laboratory is now hidden in the void, due to the CORE's natural ability to cause time-space magic.

Unluckily for me, however, is the fact that it's hidden, as in I have to go find it. Actually, maybe it went to a pocket dimension, that would make sense.

Ugh, whatever, I'm really rambling here, and there's a story to tell!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Loading...

Viewpoint - Main Character

Time Shift - Backwards

Load Successful!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Waking up from death is disconcerting. You die, and usually expect not to wake up again, so all functions that happen just… Stop. Luckily, when you don't have any of those functions, it's easier to wake up.

Still slightly disconcerting, however. Wait. If I just defied death, does that mean… Yes! It's finally happened, not that I wanted to die or anything.

And why am I not breathing? Or… Okay. I can see a white silhouette through my right eye, and nothing through my left. Turning my vision, because I can't move my head, it must be strapped to the table, I see a thick layer of green on the floor.

My musings are rudely interrupted by a knock on the head.

"I said, are you there?"

My immediate thought is, how can I communicate that if you've got me tied up, you idiot.

Then the idea to talk surfaced. I try to open my mouth, but my jaw can't move.

This is damn great. I've got a probably insane dude trying to communicate with me, and he's probably gonna kill me if I don't find a way to do something.

Something.

I focus and collect all the magic lying on the floor, and wrap it around the table.

Big mistake it turns out, because being used to being a human, then seeing your own ribs, out there for the world to see, is slightly horrifying.

Luckily, around them, is exactly what I was looking for. Straps holding me in place, and their buckles. Hopefully my secondary, Integrity should work for this.

The magic tries to lift the latches upward, when the scientist realizes what's happening.

"Oh no you don't, not this time!"

He reaches for the latches, hoping to push them back down, when he gets locked in place, and slowly moved against the wall.

One arm gets detached, and I immediately start to sign to him.

"Why did you think it would be a good idea to capture an advanced magic user?"

His face splits in half at the seams. "Well, I figured if I can catch one of you, another won't be a problem."

I try to recall my research on the multiverse theory when my vision fragments, and reforms showing me getting my organs removed and my skin peeled off. Time skips and reveals my soul being pushed into my ribcage, and an IV in my eye glowing green.

"Okay, remove the IV, we don't want him to be too strong."

Several seconds after the IV is removed, the eyelight flickers to life, showing a green, menacing eye.

Suddenly, the place the vision is coming from is slammed into the wall, picked up by the neck, and thrown into the CORE.

A similar situation happens, except it shows me getting stabbed through the chest with a sharp sword.

Another. My skull has cracks all over it.

And another. My body falls through the void.

And ANOTHER. The timeline falls to a Fatal Mistake.

My eye lights up in flame, showing my true control over it. Not at all.

The first signs of fear appear on Gaster's face, as he's picked up, all at once, and slammed into all four walls, the floor, and the ceiling.

Faster, faster, FASTER. He starts sticking to the walls as the ceiling falls inwards, landing right next to the table. My left eye flicks towards the walls at a dizzying speed, and suddenly, the Gaster is thrown right out the bottom, smashing right through the floor.

Once I release my magic, it starts to overwhelm me, and in my right eye I can see magic flying everywhere with abandon.

All at once, it stops.

And all of the magic tries to force itself into my soul.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Loading...

Viewpoint - Main Character

Time Shift - Forwards

Load Successful!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Anyone that would have to bear witness to that event wasn't close enough to properly distinguish my incident with the mistake of this universe's Gaster, and thus nobody remembers my incident.

Thoughts like these course through my head as I don my dark grey hoodie with lighter grey on the pockets and hood.

I wear this hoodie every day, over a white shirt and black track pants.

Now for the mask. The heavy piece of metal keeps my face shrouded from random people. They would be terrified of what they saw, if the mask didn't cover my face.

I turn to the old television in the corner and flick the dial to turn it on.

"We've been receiving reports about a supposed vigilante. He is said to use lethal force against anyone who disobeys the law. His signature is his glowing green eye, along with his dark grey sweater and mask. If you see him, call authorities as soon as possible."

Well, whatever. A silly little news report isn't going to stop me from defending innocent people. It's not like they can defend themselves in this day and age.

"Our next report is on a chain murder, of which the suspect hasn't been caught. All civilians are warned to keep their houses locked up tight at night."

Short, to the point, and most importantly, informative about someone to kill.

I check my stats just before I leave the room.

HP: 9.9

DF: 1.4

AT: 4.8

MN: 999

LV: 20

EXP: 50,000

Too bad defense can't help nine measly health points. An attack with no intent to kill might accidentally kill me.

"We've been receiving reports about a supposed vigilante."

I quickly shut the old device down, thinking about what just happened.

A time skip. Something's going down.


End file.
